Who Is That?
by feathersxblood
Summary: Who the hell is that woman, and what is she doing interupting Cody when he's just about to spill to Randy how he really feels? Rated for language.


One touch here, and one touch there, had him hooked.

Randal Keith Orton had him hooked, and with each passing look, each touch in the ring, during each practice, and each comment the other would make, had Cody Rhodes hooked and intoxicated on him.

"Cody...?"

Everything..

His eyes, his legs. God, those legs that could crush him if he got on the wrong side of him, and yet, enticed him for the danger the other possessed within his strength.

"Cody?"

There was something else, some other charm. The charisma that wavered from him, and the way that the water would run over the mans body under the shower.

Oh god no.

He was turning into a pervert.

Oh, god no-OW.

"What the fuck?!"

Cody's hand flew to his cheek, feeling the sharp slap rebound from his cheek, looking to meet the eyes of Randy, swallowing hard.

"I've been stood here, trying to get your attention for the past half hour you fucking prat. Are you ready to go or not?"

"Go where?"

"I told you, we're going out. It's my dad's birthday and you're coming with me. You told me. Jesus Cody," He laughed, "You promised you'd come with me so I can talk to you about something later, something important,"

Randy rolled his eyes, "Cody, I swear to God, you're going mad. You're forgetting everything, and loosing youself all over the place. What's got into you?"

Cody shook his head softly,

"It.. Ah it's nothing," He smiled softly, looking to the other, "Don't worry," He flushed pink in his cheeks, coming to swallow softly, smiling to his long time friend. "Come on. I want to be able to get ready then, let's go," He ducked his head, voice quiet as he spoke.

"Cody-"

The hand came to his arm, pulling Cody back slowly, the concern flashing in the elders eyes.

"Something is wrong, and until you tell me, we're going nowhere,"

His eyes locked on the others, coming to show sincerity and hidden promise that he meant every word that he was saying.

"You're not going to drop it are you?"

"Not a chance in hell."

"I just... Got.. Interested in someone, and.. It... And I.. Randy, what I'm trying to say is that I--"

"Randy-?"

Cody was interupted, the small blonde running from the side of the arena and up to Randy, hands resting on his arms as she met his eyes, causing Cody's heart to slam down into his chest, blinking back tears almost as he looked on, politely curting his head away as Randy grinned and greeted the woman back.

"Hey.. I'll just, meet you later-" His voice choked, ducking around the other, averting the eyes of him.

"-No, Cody--" Randy pulled back, smiling as he and the woman seemed to bond closer, moving and shifting to tease and assault the other playfully, laughing and joking affectionately, leaving Cody's mind to whirl of thoughts, Randy would probably be kissing her how Cody had wished that he himself would be kissed every night when they were alone, and more. There would be touches, strokes.. Moans and.. Caresses.

There would be love, and it hurt him now how he realised that would never happen with himself now, as he looked on to the woman in some jealousy.

"-I want you to meet Becky,"

Becky held out her hand, timid voice light, echoing around in his head like a devils would, tormenting him.

"It's nice to finally meet you Cody, Randy speaks about you so much,"  
Stab.

"-He adores you,"

Stab.

"-I sometimes believe he may secretly be in love with you,"

The smile on her face was genuine as she looked to him, shaking his hand softly as Cody nodded,

"I.. It's nice to meet you too, he.. Never said he had anyone-" His eyes looked up to Randy, "Led us all on," He mumbled, coming to drop his eyes, the pain evident.

"You okay Cody?" Randy looked to him, locking eyes with him.

"No. I'm not,"

He turned, coming to turn his back on the other, his stomach now a new home to his heart, having felt it drop, never having expected the pain of realisation and rejection to sting him that much.

"Cody..?"

Speeding up some, he ducked his head, coming to stiffle a sob as he ducked out the door and found the car, slipping into it, hearing the footsteps hurried after him, coming to look in the mirror as he found his keys, thrusting them into the ignition before hearing the whir of the engine, seeing Randy pull the door open.

"Cody what's wrong?"

With damp eyes, he raised his head, coming to look up to Randy.

"Heartbreak hurts hell of a lot Randy. And seeing you all over someone like that infront of me, that hurts like a bitch." He pulled the door shut, his foot slamming on the acceleration as he ghosted from the car park, leaving a stunned and shocked Randy behind, coming to turn as he felt the touch on his arm, looking down to Becky, smiling softly.

"-What's wrong with him?"

"I.. I don't know,"

"Are we going? Nathan and Dad are waiting for us.."

Randy looked on the trail of where the car had sped out, "I was going to invite him.." He mumbled, looking down to him, biting his lip slowly. "I was finally going to tell him how I felt,"

He looked to his sister, swallowing slowly. "-And he said. Being close to you hurt him like a bitch and left," He shook his head, feeling slight of a burn in his chest as he realised he'd just lost the chance he was going to play out with Cody, due to a miscommunication.

Becky looked up to Randy, rubbing his arm softly,

"I'm sorry Randy," She mumbled gently. "I really am,"


End file.
